The Cult Of The Wolf
by Sauron Jr
Summary: A first person story. Danius has become a Grey Hunter. It's odd how a conversation can change your fate. Please R & R.
1. The Entrance To The Brotherhood

The Cult Of The Wolf  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
I am Brother Danius of the Space Wolves. I will tell you the tale of my first really large battle, the training leading up to it and my promotion to Wolf Lord.  
  
It was 5 o' clock on the 19th December in the year 40,000. I was sitting in the courtyard writing a story when the Wolf Guard Battle Leader of our brotherhood's marines came up. "It's time." He said. And I was stunned. I had only just had my implants. I was 14. I rose from my seat and saluted. "Follow me." I did. We walked into a tent. There was my own power armour and dog tags. "I-I." "Put it on." He interrupted. I walked over to another tent and adorned my power armour. It felt perfect, like another layer of skin. As I walked through the training yard I noticed my arms weren't as bulky as everyone else's. I stepped inside a wooden hut where they presented me with shoulder pads. They had my brotherhood's symbol on one, and a red claw on the other. They were fitted. I had gone through a painful process for this armour. I had been skinned and re-skinned, but it was worth it. I could fight for the Emperor.  
  
Later, a P.A. sounded. "We are going to begin training soon. All Blood Claws report to the training yard, other squads stay in your dormitories." I got off my bunk and stepped outside. I saw other people with the same symbol as me going to the training yard. I followed. "We have your first major battle on our hands" he said. I started to get exited. "You will choose your weapons soon, then start training. But first I will give you your briefing." I looked around and saw boxes in the corners of the yard. They contained chainswords and bolt pistols. One of the boxes held a power sword. "There will be Chaos invasion in about four months time. I think it will be the Red Corsairs. The Dark Angels have been corrupted by a Chaos Lord called Khalgrim, a follower of Nurgle.  
  
Our weapons had been presented. I wasn't that lucky, but luckier than some others. I was presented with two bolt pistols. We began training. We got moving sacks shaped like humans. We had to obliterate them as quickly as possible. Then we got another and slaughtered that and so on. I destroyed my first in 21 seconds. Then the next in 5. In the end I disintegrated the sack in 2 seconds. The Wolf Guard called me over to him. "You, Danius." He said. "Yes?" "You're good. I want to promote you to power axe bearer one of the Grey Hunter squads. But first you must go through bolter training. At the end of this short period, you will be able to hold a bolter in a single hand." When he finished he demonstrated. He aimed his bolter at a sack and fired, the other hand still at his side. The bag was shredded. "Wow." I was stunned. I couldn't wait. 


	2. The Training Continues

Chapter 2  
  
I held my power axe with pride. We strode out into the holding yard. The power axe suddenly began to glow as energy whipped around the blade. Then the gate at the far corner opened and the beast raced out. They were Orks. The colossal green skins ran at us with shootas a choppas. A bullet cracked my shoulder pad, exposing the pipes and wires. I grabbed an Orks dirty vest. He swung his choppa at my head. I ducked out of the way and slammed my power axe into his back, spraying blood over the grass.  
  
It didn't take long for us to have wiped out the Ork horde, but my armour had been broken. I walked over to the armour hut to get it fixed. After a few hours I was ready to go again. I went into the training yard and got a sack. My power axe ripped it in half. And again. And again. And again. Then the P.A. sounded. "Please report to the holding yard. I repeat. Please report to the holding yard." "Strange." I said to myself. "I wonder why."  
  
When I arrived at the holding yard all the dead Orks were gone, but there was blood on the grass. "We've come across a tragedy." The Wolf Guard said. "One of our men has died in the combat training." He held up a corpse. It had its head missing and there was an Ork in a death grip with his hand. "This must never happen again. Never." Then one of my battle brothers put his hand up. "Sir. When are we doing promotions?" He asked. "Not yet. Probably after our battle with the Dark Angels." The marine looked put-down. We went back to our dorms.  
  
I lay in my bunk. My old bolt pistols under my bed and my power axe in a case. I sighed. "Hey, you. Underneath me." One of my battle brothers whispered. "Yeah." I replied. "Why did you get a power axe?" "'Cause I can obliterate a sack in 2 seconds with a pair of bolt pistols." "Jesus!" He sounded stunned. "Show me. I want proof." "But that could get us.. Well. I'll show you tomorrow." I put my head on the pillow and started playing with the Wolf fangs around my neck. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" The Wolf Guard shouted. A bolter round ripped through his head and it split apart. He screamed as his backpack was caked in brains. I howled and ran with amazing rage towards the traitorous Dark Angels. I hacked them apart with my power axe and finally came face-to-face with their Force Commander. I raised my axe. Suddenly I felt something go through my stomach. I puked all over him and looked down. His force sword had left a large hole in my stomach. "Ah!" I cried as I sat bolt upright, whacking my head on the bunk above me. There was puke everywhere. I glanced to my left and saw a ray of light glowing through the window. I got up and shook the marine above me. "Hey. Hey!" I said. He rolled over. "I can show you now." "Cool." He jumped out of bed and I picked my bolt pistols up from underneath my bed. We ran into the training yard and set up a sack. Quick as a flash, it was gone. "Nice. My name is brother Rolf." We shook hands. "My name's brother Danius." 


	3. The Fate Changing Conversation

Chapter 3  
  
The next I strode out into the yard. Bolt pistol holstered and held my power axe in two hands. The moving sack raced towards me and I sliced it in two. I looked to my left to see two other Grey Hunters putting together some special sacks. They were putting them together with armour from dead Chaos Marines. They had some strange spell cast over them by the Wolf Priests. One of them suddenly rose to its feet and walked towards me. An old figure appeared at the other end of the yard.  
  
"Fight it!" He called. It was the Rune Priest. I drew my bolt pistol and fired at its eye. It tore straight through it and blasted the stuffing from the other side. It carried on coming. It pressed a rune on its chainsword and the blades began to spin.  
  
"Oh bugger." I said under my breath. I slashed at its chainsword arm with my power axe. It fell to the ground. Still the armoured sack kept coming. I fired repeatedly with my bolt pistol. Eventually the sack was shredded and shards of armour lay everywhere. I swiped with my axe down at the neck and ripped his head apart. I picked up the helmet, the only remaining piece of armour, and tossed it to the two Grey Hunters.  
  
"Thanks Danius." One called. I gestured to him. I glanced in front of me and saw the Rune Priest looking at me. He called for me. I jogged over to him.  
  
"Yes sir." I asked. We continued walking.  
  
"Well Danius, I want to talk to you come to my hut." I walked with him to his hut. It was a small rustic hut. It had a fire and a small table in the centre. I sat down. "Know my son, I wanted to tell you this, because you are talented. This is a great opportunity, but I need to know if you will go. I have seen your talent and decided that it would be a great idea if you joined one of the bigger Great Companies. You need some experience Danius. That is why I have got it authorised for you to join Logan Grimnar's Company. His company goes on many campaigns and the experience would do you much good. Well my son, will you go?" I thought for a while. About Rolf, I thought about my battle brothers, and then came to a decision.  
  
"I'll go." My face was solemn.  
  
"I know it'll do you good son." The Rune Priest said.  
  
A few days later I was being picked up in a Thunderhawk along with some other Wolves. The Thunderhawk seemed surprisingly clean. The Thunderhawk rose and I watched our island disappear. I fell asleep quite quickly. When I awoke I saw a huge fang shaped fortress.  
  
"So this is Logan Grimnar's fortress." I thought. I looked opposite me. There was a marine who had odd features. He had dark red hair, like blood. He had a necklace of fangs around his neck. He had an odd-looking scar on his chin, in the shape of a two-headed wolf!  
  
Later we arrived in the fortress that turned out to be called the Fang. We were told to report to the coliseum the next day. We were taken to strange rooms with rock solid beds.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I thought. Suddenly a P.A. sounded.  
  
"Tomorrow you shall report to the coliseum for a briefing and you shall taste the holy water of Russ."  
  
"Interesting" I thought. Then, all of a sudden, the doors closed, it was like a barred cell. "I could go mad in here." 


End file.
